Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for securing articles and more particularly, to a dual band dishwasher clip which is suitable for retaining and preventing undesired movement of articles such as lightweight plastic plates, cups, bowls, saucers, salad tongs and other containers and implements in a dishwasher rack during operation of an automatic dishwasher. The dual band dishwasher clip includes a pair of dishwasher clip fasteners for engaging the dishwasher rack. An elastic band engages the dishwasher clip fasteners, and each of the dishwasher clip fasteners includes a rack-engaging mechanism for receiving the dishwasher rack and a pair of spaced-apart spacers provided on the rack-engaging mechanism and engaging the elastic band. The spacers define a pair of engaging band segments of the elastic band which extend between the dishwasher clip fasteners and engage and secure the articles in the dishwasher rack.
During operation of automatic dishwashers, lightweight plates and dishes such as lightweight plastic articles, including food containers, bowls, saucers, plates, cups, salad tongs and the like frequently undergo undesirable movement due to high-pressure water spraying in the dishwasher interior and are found in a state of disarray when the washing and drying cycles are over and the dishwasher is opened. Many times the lightweight bowls, glasses and other containers are found in an upright position and fall of water, and must be emptied of the water and dried off before placement in a drawer or cabinet. This increases the time and labor burden associated with the automatic dishwashing process. Accordingly, a device is needed which is capable of securing articles of all description, but especially plastic articles, in dishwashers in order to prevent striking and chipping of plates and dishes against each other and to prevent lightweight articles, implements and containers from changing orientation and collecting water during operation of the dishwasher.
A number of devices are known in the art for fastening articles to each other or securing the articles in a dishwasher or other enclosure. Patents of interest in this regard include U.S. Pat. Nos. 913,962; 4,367,572; 4,569,108; 4,869,375; 4,885,824; 5,294,008; and 5,459,905.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device which is suitable for securing a wide variety of articles on a rack or other support.
Another object of this invention is to provide a dishwasher clip which can be used to retain lightweight articles in a dishwasher rack during operation of the dishwasher.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a dual band dishwasher clip which utilizes elastic bands of a desired size to secure and prevent undesired movement of lightweight plastic and other articles in a dishwasher rack.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a dual band dishwasher clip which is suitable for retaining and preventing undesired movement of all types of articles and especially lightweight plastic cups, saucers, plates, bowls, salad tongs and other articles and implements in a dishwasher rack during operation of the dishwasher. The dual band dishwasher clip includes a pair of dishwasher clip fasteners for engaging the dishwasher rack. An elastic band engages the dishwasher clip fasteners, and each of the dishwasher clip fasteners includes a rack-engaging mechanism for receiving the dishwasher rack and a pair of spaced-apart spacers provided on the rack-engaging mechanism and engaging the elastic band. Accordingly, the spacers define a pair of engaging band segments of the elastic band which extend between the dishwasher clip fasteners and engage and secure the articles and implements in the dishwasher rack.